The Red Haired Bishie
by Captain Kitty Claws
Summary: They knew each other forever.. and they loved each other as family and friends... But what happens with something happens and new feelings seem to arise? Rated T to M for later chaps..
1. Ohayo!

**A/N: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters what so ever.. If I did own them, then there would be very MANY and _interesting_ things that would've happened.. Also if you don't like a lot of cussing, then please don't read this... Yes there will be a lot of cussing... nods**

**So please, don't flame if you don't like cussing... and the same goes for it you don't like boyxboy action and what not..**

**Arigotu**

**

* * *

**The song called "Blade" from the game Dance Dance Revolution blasted through out the garage . Roxas was underneath a desk with a computer on top. Something had happened to some of the equipment and of course, some how it was _his_ fault. It was always his fault. He always got blamed for every little thing that went wrong. Now he did have a father and a mother, but there was only one little problem. 

His dad, well he was a drunk. Acoholic. What ever word you like to use. He often would get in fights and beat his mother. Occasionally him. But to think, a very sucessful man who made a lot of money as a lawyer and the creator of a very popular online game, how could be this crazy assed drunk? To Roxas, this answer comes easy and with a **lot** of answers. While other people usually sit there and try and listen. Yet sadly. They just don't get it or they don't know the meanings to half of the words that comes out of his mouth.

Now, his mom on the other hand. Well she was abused as a young child and thinks that her child should suffer the same. So Roxas wears a lot of long sleeved shirts and jeans to cover wounds. Otherwise, he has a t-shirt on. He's usually on his momther's good side, but every so often something would just set her off.

Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. Looking at wires and a screen pretty much all day, and your life, it kinda starts to work on the eyes. He opened them and blinked as he went back to working. The song that was already on went off and a different song came on. It was the song, "Liquid Sex". He chuckled at the song. The first words always made him laugh. Even though if Kairi or Namine was near, it ment a hard smack in the head. Why? Because the first words were, "Can you make me cum?", and sung by a girl. That should explain it.

He laughed but then his eyes shot open as he pulled his hands back. Of course. He out of ALL people, always forgot to turn the power off before he went to working on something. Sticking his finger in his mouth,sucking on it, got up to turn off the power.

"Damn it.."

He muttered as he turned the power off. He looked at his finger then wiped the spit off on his shirt. Then he laid back down and started to rewire. But of course! He could never work in peace now could he? Oh no, his cousin Sora always had to be there. Sora chuckled as he brung Riku, Axel, Demyx and Namine into the room. Correction. Gargage. Sora chuckled along with Riku and Demyx at the song. Axel just had a huge smirk on his face, while Namine... Well. She had an annoyed look on her face. Since the music was loud, Roxas didn't hear them enter.

Then he let out a frustrated sigh as the rubbed his head. He laid there for a second before going back to work. Sora chuckled as he looked back at Axel. Axel smirked and handed him a blow horn. Oh yeah. A **blow horn**is _defintely _peace. Sora bent down and slowly streched his arm out towards Roxas. He turned the blow horn to where it was facing his ear.

Roxas thought that the saw something orange out of the corner of his eye. But he just passed it off as seeing things. That also happens when your entire life is on the computer. But he saw it move and looked over. Then he saw what it was.

"What the fu-"

Then Sora mashed on the button, making it blast and echo through out. Every one started busted up laughing, Demyx fell back on the car, holding his stomach.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT SORA!"

Sora had fallen back on his ass laughing and Riku was bending over trying to catch his breath. Roxas rubbed his ear and got out from underneath, glaring at all of them.

"What the fuck you guys!"

"Oh my gosh... You should've... Seen your face!", Sora breathed out.

"It was priceless man..", Riku added.

Namine chuckled, but then realized what song was still playing. She walked up and smacked Roxas up side the head.

"Ow.. Namine!"

"OH NO! Don't you dare start! You know NOT to play THIS song around me! You know what happens!"

"Well it was an accident.. I didn't know you were fucking coming.."

"Of course you did..",Sora chimened in,"I told you before you started working on this..."

"Yeah you called me at three o'clock in the fucking morning..", Roxas said annoyed.

"Oh well sooo-ry..", Sora said as he rolled his eyes.

Glaring, Roxas stood up with the help of Namine. Then he brushed off some of the dust that was on his shirt. Pants, he could've cared less.

"So... Why in the hell are you here again?"

"Mall." Answered Demyx, who finally was able to breath properly.

"And DDR...", cut in Axel.

Roxas nodded, rubbing his eyes. Ok, so maybe he should've listened to his mom more. Staring at a screen for more than three hours a day **does** work on the eyes. Blinking a few times he looked back at every one.

"Well let me change.. I'll be out in a minute.. Oh.. and we need to go to Hot Topic.. I need some more hair dye.. My streaks faded out..."

He mentioned to his hair. Yep, he'd dye it. Like off the wall colors. Expect red. Red doesn't work well in his hair. Plus, red was Axel's. No one took the red.

"We won't go anywhere...", said Namine who turned to a different song. The song that started playing was "Land of Confusion" by Disturbed.

Roxas shut the door, to help muffle how loud the music was.

"Roxas!"

It was his mother's voice. It didn't sound me or strict. A calming feel came when she talked.. Her voice was delicate also, as Roxas calls it, as if you could touch it, it'd shatter into many peices. Yet, something he couldn't yet figure out was why such a nice, kind voice would belong to someone who was an abuser? Well, most of the time she was the nice, loving mother.. But now. It seems as though she gets set off more and more. Roxas sighed as she started walking towards his mothers voice. None of his friends knew about what his mom or dad did to him. Sora did, but he's family and he could understand. Some what. At least he knew what it felt like to get beat up and feel helpless because you can't do anything about it.

"Yes Mom?"

Sitting there, at the island in the kitchen was his mom. Her long, shady-blond hair falling over her shoulders, shined in the sunlight. The light green eyes turned and met Roxas's blue ones. Beautiful is what Roxas called his mother.

"You're friends told me that you were going to the mall, correct?"

"Hai. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no.. I was just going to give you some money to shop around with.. is that ok?"

"Er.. of course mom.."

Roxas walked forward towards his mother. She was now digging into a small pocket-book that she carried around. Opening a small pocket she pulled out a card. It was a dark blue mixed with other shades of blue. The Capitol One card.

"Here you go... There's around... $500 on there ok? Spend it wisely.."

Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Roxas was loaded. His mom designed clothes for models, even though Roxas liked the clothes he bought, his mom persisted to make him wear some of her clothes. Plus, remeber that successful dad of his? Yeah, reason number two on why their rich. Roxas hated being recognized in public. And people at his school knowing that he was rich. It got quite annoying when the so called, "Preps" and "Jocks" always came up to him, trying to be friends with him because of his connections and money. Hated it. That's why he observed more than talked. He knew who to pick as a friend and who to just blow off. His friends didn't care about his money, they liked him because of the way he was and his personality.

"Arigotu mom... Is there anything you want or need while I'm out? I'll be happy to get it for you..."

"Hmm... not that I can think of.. But if you think of something we may need, get it.."

He nodded and turned to leave, sticking the credit card in his pocket. Walking up stairs he headed into his room. The floor was a mess. It had drawings, sheet music, CDs, DVDs, anime, mangas, video games, clothes, books and every other thing was down there. And under his bed. Oh God. All his friends had a joke. They said that if they lost something they should look underneath Roxas's bed. Why? Because some how it always seemed to end up there.

"Ding!"

Looking over, he saw his cell phone vibrating. It was a Razr. But it was a custom one. The show "Mamai Ink", the main person, Ami, had gotten his dragon tatto designed on a phone, so that was what Roxas got. It was black with a white/sliver dragon on it. He looked at the screen that said "New Message". Text message. If it was a voice mail it would've beeped twice. Flipping it open he read it.

"Jesus.. We're not getting any younger down here.. Hurry your ass up!  
Kisses  
Axel"

Rolling his eyes, he closed it. He sat it back down and went back to his first task: Changing clothes. Walking back over to his closet, he opened it. Just then he actually realized that his warobe never left a color scheme. Black. Black. Some more black. Oh look there's green! Oh and did I mention black? Yeah, his mom said that he looked sexy in black. Odd huh? But he did have some red, blue, dark green, neon green, and other colors but most of it were darker colors. Super bright colors had a tendancy to hurt his eyes, but he didn't hate them. Walking to the back he pulled down his "Public" pants. They were black; of course, baggy and had chains on them. The chains were a neon green, with some red stitching on the pockets.

Why "Public" pants? Because no many people wore those type of pants and he loved wearing them. Yet the school didn't like them that much so he really couldn't wear them besides on the weekends. Or if he went out that is. Throwing in on his shoulder, he walked over to the long line of shirts. He found his neon green fish net, long sleeved shirt and a black shirt that had a sliver 'X' on the chest. Roxas carefully walked back out and laid the clothes on the bed. He changed, grabbed his cell, made sure he had his credit card, and walked out.

"See ya mom..", Roxas said as he hugged her.

"Bye honey.. Call me around 7:30 so I know you're still alive.."

Nodding, he walked back to the garage. Blasting was "Bad Touch" by the BloodHound Gang. Riku, Demyx and Sora were singing along to it. Namine just sighed and shook her head sadly, while Axel just had that smile.

"I'm ready when you guys are.."

They looked up and nodded. Demyx, turning off the music and the computer followed the others. They walked outside where Axel's car, Riku's car, and Roxas's car sat.

"Who's cars are we taken?", asked Riku.

"I call riding with Roxas!", yelled Axel as he wraped one arm around Roxas.

"Hey! Who even said that I wanted to drive?!"

"Well you just got volunteered to.", answered Namine as she got in the back of Roxas's car.

It was a blue Mustang with black and sliver barbed wire on it. Like that one commrcial with the car driving by and things seemed to attach to it, making designs on it.

"So I guess Riku and Roxas's..", Sora yelled as he got in the passenger side of Riku's car.

"I'll ride with Riku..", Demyx said as he walked by them and got in the back.

"See ya soon!", Riku called.

Roxas nodded as he got in the car, taking the spare keys from Axel. When the car started some music started playing. He had a "Fergie" CD in. Yes, as much of a rocker he was, he still liked Fergie. Along with techno/raver music, J-pop and J-rock. Namine started singing along to the song as Axel laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Axel!", Roxas said as he drove out of the drive way.

On to the mall.


	2. DDR, Manga, A Kiss Wait, a Kiss!

Axel had long changed the CD that was playing in Roxas's car. He had put in "Dir En Grey", a Japanese rock band. A lot of people didn't know who they were and when they heard the music, most of them were like "What the hell are they saying?". So yeah, not that many fans. But Namine and Axel liked them wether they understood them or not. Riku was the only other friend Roxas had that could understand what they said, and liked them. Sighing, Roxas glanced back at Namine.

"Hey, where's Kairi? I thought you guys were dragging her big ass too.."

"We were.. but she had cheerleading practice.. And she couldn't afford to miss it this time. She got yelled at by the coach saying "You're the captain of the squad! You should come and stop cancelling most of the practices!" So yeah.. Couldn't make it.."

"Aww.. What a shame..", Roxas said with a hint of sarcasim.

Yep. The only prep Roxas liked. He had met her through his cousin and Riku. Even though she was major girly, she had a punk side that she hid at school. None of "Popular" group could know about it, or they would forever shun her. As she said. Even though Roxas thought it was bull shit to think like that, he left her alone. Plus, any time they went to the mall, Kairi always went. Normally she'd go shopping in Hot Topic then go over to a different store, like American Egale. But she was cool on Roxas's terms. The only thing that kinda pissed him off was she always teased him, saying that he'd probably end up dating a guy since he's never had a girlfriend. That doesn't mean anything does it? He's just never been interested in girls. Another thing, she always teased saying it'd probably be Axel since they both will kid around and do shit like that, just to freak some people out. Even his cousin agreed on that because when he'd be joking, he'd seem so comfortable, so natural doing that stuff but not with a girl. End. Of. Quote.

Changing the song to "Spilled Milk" he turned the volume up. Slowly, he stared mouthing the words to the song. Axel just had a small smile as he looked at his blond haired friend.

"Why don't you ever sing?"

"Because... I don't like to sing infront of people.. And I don't think I can sing.. good...", Roxas said between mouthing the words.

"I'm sure that's not true.."

"Oh, and how do you know?"

"Because dip-shit, you tried out for the All-star chorus and made it. 200 people from our school tried out and only 5 got choosen. You were the second person on the list."

_Urgh... damn it he's right..._

"So. That still doesn't mean anything. I was singing with other people.. Not by myself.."

"What ever.."

After that they dropped the subject. It was a joke. Roxas only tried out just to see if he could make it. But by surprise, he did. He wasn't expecting to make it but he did, and decided to stay in the performance just to see how well he could do. And he did pretty damned well. Sighing, he looked ahead, seeing the tan dome of the mall. A smirk formed on his lips as they neared. Dance Dance Revolution time. They always played DDR at the mall. Only him, Demyx, and surprisingly Kairi could do more than just "Standards". Then, the normal routine. DDR, Walden Books, Books-A-Million, Spencers, Hot Topic, get dragged into Icing by Claire's, FYE, Game Stop, EB Games, SunCoast, then what ever store after that.

_Pocky.. That's what I need... I haven't had some in a while..._

Roxas thought. As he turned into the parking lot, parking beside Riku, he turned the music off and the car. He got out of the car, meeting the others at the front door.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?", Demyx asked, looking at Namine.

"You're so on!"

Then the two ran into the mall and raced towards the arcade. Laughing, the others entered after them. A lot of people looked at them as they entered. Not many people had blood red hair and a huge black trench coat on, expecially when it's summer. And Roxas's outfit.. Well that just basically made it obvious. Riku, he had on black pants with a chain, with a red beather. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Sora, had red pants, chains forming an 'X', a black beater and then a dark blue jacket over that with a "Jack Skellington" on it.

Roxas didn't mind the stares, nor did the others, yet it pissed him off for some reason. He didn't let comments get to him that much, yet they still ticked him off, and it seemed Axel was the only one who could see that. Wrapping his arm around Roxas's waist he said,

"Don't let them bother you babe.. you look fine to me.."

Then he gave his smirk and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas chuckled as some of the others did also. Yep. That was them playing around.

"Arigotu Axel.. that made me happier.. some.."

"Hey! No little emo kid on us now..", Sora said, giving a childish glare.

"Oh, I'm not the local emo kid here.. Who's the one who said, Oh, my life isn't worth living.. where in the hell did I put that piece of gllllaaasssss?!"

"Shut up Roxas!"

Roxas just laughed as they walked out of the Sears in order to get to the main part of the mall. The mall was always crowded and noisy. Some more people stared at them but not many. A lot of the store keepers had gotten use to seeing them, and most knew Roxas personally. Up ahead, they could hear the stomping sound of the DDR machine.

"So who do you think's winning?", asked Riku.

"Who knows.. I'm going for Namine this time..", answered Sora.

"Same bet as last time? 20 big ones and buys dessert?"

"Yep.."

"Bets open."

"Namine.", said Sora.

"Demyx.", Riku and Axel said.

"Eh.. Namine.."

All agreeing on it, they walked into the arcade, where a small group of people were gathered around watching Demyx and Naminne play. Pushing through the small crowd, they stood beside the machine, placing quarters on the screen, meaning they were going to play next. They both were doing "Wonderful Night" on light. And so far Namine was winning. Roxas and Sora smiled, since they were probably going to win the bet. Then Namine glanced over, smiling at the others, and missed a couple of steps making her dance meter go down.

"Kuso!"

She cussed as she tried to regain her score. Demyx smiled as he was now ahead of Namine. When the song ended, Demyx had gotten a double 'A' and had a 127 max combo. Namine got a 'B' and had a 102 max combo.

"Nooooo", Namine whined.

"See! I told you I was going to kick your ass!"

"Yes!", Riku and Axel both screamed, "We won!"

Sighing and having annoyed expressions, Sora and Roxas handed over the 20 big ones.

"Ok, ok... we'll get DQ on the way out...", Roxas said as he put some quarters in,"So who's going against me?"

"I will.", Riku answered.

Riku stood up there, selecting his mode. Light. Roxas chose standard. Namine watched with an annoyed looked with Demyx resting his arm on her with a huge smirk. Axel leaned against the machine while Sora went to go get some more quarters. Roxas chose the first song which was Cartoon Heros. As the music started, Roxas focused as the arrows started coming up. As they continued to play, Roxas was starting to sweat some as his chains jingled around. Soon enough the song ended, Roxas leaning against the metal bar that was behind him. He had gotten an 'A' and a 103 max combo for standard while Riku got an 'A' and a 107 max combo. Smirking, Roxas stood up ready for more.

"Owwww... Damn it my legs hurt..", Roxas said on their way to Walden Books.

"Well it isn't my fault now is it?", answered Sora, who played last.

"Oh shut up.. I did three Challenges, most on Standard and some on Light because I got tired... And yes it's your fault because I say so!"

Axel patted Roxas's shoulder saying, "It'll be ok cry baby.. You won't die..". Giving a soft glare, Roxas stopped complaining. As they entered they waved to one of the mangers who knew them since they always came in.

"Yes! They have the new Shojo Beat!", Namine said, picking it up and holding it tightly.

"Jesus.. Don't have a heart attack now..", Axel said.

"I've been waiting for this issue to come out! I've been wanting to read 'Vampire Knight' for a loooong time!"

Demyx and the others laughed as they searched for the mangas they wanted. Riku had picked out some 'Gravtation' mangas along with Shonen Jump. Sora got the second volume to 'Death Note' and got the first volume to 'D. Grayman'. Demyx decided to save his money, but he did buy an Inuyasha plushie. Roxas found the third volume of 'Loveless' and the volumes three through five of 'FAKE'. And Axel. Well, he really didn't find anything that intrested him.

"Man.. I can't see how you can read that..", Demyx commented as they walked up to the check out register.

Roxas shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while...", he answered, digging through his pockets for his membership card.

"Hey guys. And gals. How are ya?", the guy at the register said.

"Pretty good. **_Hungray_** for some sugar though.", Axel said smirking.

"We know, we know. Shut the fuck up already..", Sora said in a whining tone.

"We're good Jai. You?"

"Bored. Bored. Sleepy. Bored. Damn that girl's hot. Oh and did I mention bored?"

"Yes you did. About... A million times already...", Namine mentioned as she looked up from the pages of SB.

Jai chuckled as he took Riku and Sora's purchases.

"Ok, Riku it's... Thirty. Sora, twenty.."

Riku nodded as he went in his pocket and pulled out a fifty.

"Hey! I could've paid for mine...", Sora said.

"Oh, well you'll make it up when we get dessert...", Riku said smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Sora grabbed his stuff. Then Namine walked up and handed Jai a ten, not looking up from the pages.

"Here's a five for this and another for the last one you bought me."

Then she walked away, her nose still buried within the blue and pink pages. Roxas shook his head at how engrossed Namine got when she read and handed Jai his things. Jai smirked as he looked down that Roxas's choices.

"Can't see how you can read this, but it's not that bad."

"That's what I said!", Demyx said while using Roxas as an arm rest.

"Hey I'm not your arm rest!", Roxas protested as he slumped his shoulder to make Demyx's arm slide off.

"Yeah, he's mine!", Axel chimed in saying as he put both arms on his shoulder and laid this head ontop of Roxas's.

He sighed as he pulled out the membership card, laying it on the counter. Jai scanned it, the light green numbers on the screen changing from forty to thirty-seven. Roxas then handed him the Capitol One card. Scanning that, Jai handed him his two cards back; Roxas shoving them in his pocket, and handed him a pen and receit. Roxas signed and handed it back. Grabbing his things, they walked to the doors, waiting for Demyx.

"See ya guys later!", Jai yelled as they left.

Riku raised his hand over his head as he waved bye. Every so often, Namine would look up to make sure she wasn't going to run into any one then she'd go back to reading. Sighing Demyx said,

"Namine why don't you put that God damned book up and pay attention? You can read it later..."

A small glare came from Namine as she looked up at the taller boy.

"YOU shut the fuck up. I want to read it now. And I'm not going to run into anything... Well at least not like you do.."

"Hey what does that me--"

Then he got cut off because he ran into on the columns. Now. Those things were huge and painted red. The rest was WHITE. And how in the hell you could run into those, who knows. But somehow, some way, Demyx always did. Demyx ended up on his ass, rubbing his forehead. Namine smirked with victory as the others laughed.

"Oh God Demyx..I swear... Are you **sure** you weren't born a blond...?", Axel asked as he held a hand down.

Trying to catch his breath, Sora extended another hand as Demyx gripped both, being pulled up.

"Oh shut up.", he snapped now walking towards FYE.

Still chuckling the others followed.

"Now you guys better not get this in my car!", Roxas said as he opened the door, throwing his bags in the opposite side of where Namine was sitting.

"We won't, we won't.", Namine said, shoving some vanilla icecream in her mouth.

"I swear Roxas, I think you care more about this car than..", Axel made a fake sniffling sound, "US!"

Then Axel chuckled as Roxas rolled his eyes. He got in and closed the door, pulling his keys out. Namine smiled as she continued to eat her icecream and Axel got in. Turning aroud, Roxas leaned of the seat and started shuffling through the bags. He pushed some out of the way until he found the bag the FYE bag.

"Roxas, I love ya man, but please, get your ass outta my face!", Axel said leaning up against the door.

"Oh quit whining...", Roxas answered as he turned back around, holding a CD case.

Axel sat his icecream in between his legs as he put the second one, Roxas's, in the cup holder. Then he flicked on the light for Roxas.

"Arigotu...", Roxas said.

Then he unwrapped and threw the plastic down in the door. Then he pulled the case off to where it bent forward, the sticky bar code thing holding it together. He pulled it off and then popped the new CD in. It was Saliva. Closing the case and putting in the back, he started the car up. Axel turned off the light as he turned up the volume. He glanced back at Namine and saw that she was asleep. A small smile cracked his lips as turned back around.

"Asleep..?", Roxas asked as he backed up.

"Yep."

Then putting the car into drive, he drove out of the parking lot. It was silent in the car until the song went to number two. Then he reached over and changed it to number eight, Black Sheep. Turning it up slightly, but not loud enough to wake Namine up, he mouthed the words. Then he slowly stopped mouthing and just started singing.

_'I was born into a curse  
An outlaw straight from birth  
My mama danced around a fire  
And pulled me from the dirt _

I live out in the woods  
I'm not misunderstood  
Maybe you're thinkin' that I won't  
I'm thinkin' that I would

That's why I'm dressed in black  
Ain't ever comin' back  
Cause I'm the black sheep of the family.

No, you look the other way

I'll spit right in your face  
Cause I'm the black sheep of the family

One, one sick son of a gun  
I'm crushin' you for fun  
Don't find yourself on the wrong end  
Of anything I've done

Cause I'll lay you to waste  
I guess I like the taste  
I'll take you out the back door  
And shoot you right in the face

Cause I'm the black sheep of the family'

Axel stared in wonderment. He just watched as Roxas sang, his blue eyes glinting in the street lights as they passed them. He seemed so.. calm. Peaceful. Something you didn't see coming from Roxas often. A smile came across Axel's face as he continued to watch them. Even though the song wasn't a peaceful song, a rock song, he still sung it well. Roxas could change his voice to any style, to any sound. So a lot of people had the problem of trying to figure out who was singing. Him or the CD, yet Axel, he could always tell. Axel could hear the hint of 'Roxas' when he sung so he could tell the two voices apart.

Slowly the song came to an end and the two voices died away. There was silence for a minute or so until the next song started. A small formed on Axel's lips as the applauded lightly.

"Good job Roxas. You sung very well..."

A tint of rose came to his cheeks as he nodded at Axel as a thank you. Then he turned the music down just a little as they pulled into the driveway. Riku was leaning against his car while Demyx was in his. Roxas turned the car off, the humming sound turning to silence and the music cut off. He turned around and tapped Namine on the shoulder. She stirred slightly before cracking open an eye to see who had ruined her beauty sleep.

"Wha-what...?"

"We're here. You gotta go...", Roxas said in a soft toned voice.

Namine nodded as she took off her seat belt and reached for her bags. After grabbing them she got out and went into Demyx's car, going back to sleep. Sora came and looked through the window.

"See ya tomorrow Rox!", he waved then turned back to Riku's car.

"Bye!"

Riku called as he got in his car and drove off. Sora's hand was out the window waving at them until they dissappeared into the darkness of the night. Roxas sighed and looked over at Axel as he had a smirk on his face.

"What..?", Roxas asked curiously.

"Oh nothing.. Just wanted to say good night.."

"Oh... Well.. Night.", Roxas answered popping the CD back in it's case.

The smirk never left Axel's lips as he leaned towards Roxas. Roxas didn't realize this until the chain off of Axel's trench coat hit his arm. Looking up, he froze noticing how close his face was to Axel's. The rose color on his cheeks deepened as he looked into Axel's emarld green eyes.

"Axe-"

But he was cut off by Axel's finger laying on his moist lips. Just from this small touch, Roxas actually realized how soft Axel's skin must be. It was smooth and felt like it was covered with baby oil, but soft. Much more softer than his rough skin. Axel leaned forward more, only centimeters seperating the two's lips. Roxas's heart started beating faster as that seemed to fill his silence. He was surprised that Axel didn't bust up laughing and say "What did you think I was going to do to you? Ass rape you..?", but he didn't.

Axel removed his finger from Roxas's lips, which were a light tannish-pink. They matched his light tan skin color but had a small swirl of pink to them. Then softly, Axel pressed his lips against Roxas's. Eyes widening, he stared at his red haired friend. The faint smell of a spice seemed to drift into Roxas's nose. It was probably the shampoo Axel used. Then there was a faint taste of hot fudge on his lips, of what he ate. Before he even had time to register what was happening, what was going on, what feeling he had in his stomach, Axel was starting to get out of the car. Turning around, he rested a arm ontop of the car, smirking at Roxas.

"Night babe."

Then he winked and walked over to Demyx's car. Roxas blinked a few times, letting his thoughts wash over him. Sub-consuicously, he moved his fingers up to his lips and lightly touched them, still feeling Axel's against his, still tasting him. When he finally snapped back into reality, he saw the car turning the corner of the street. Roxas sighed as he sat in the car for a couple of minutes, trying to get this thoughts straight.

_Why did he.. What did he.. How can he I mean.. What the fuck..?_

He still couldn't contemplate what had happened, or why and he was slightly getting frustrated at the fact of the feeling he had gotten. That little 'spark'. That spark that Kairi always talked about. Meaning that you had liked some one when you saw them or liked something when they did it to you.

_But he's a God damned guy... **A GUY! WITH A FUCKING PENIS, AND BALLS AND ALL THAT GOOD HAPPY SHIT!!**_

Roxas had yelled at himself. Then a second the later, the silence was refilled with a 'Ding'. Looking at his pocket, feeling it vibrate, he pulled out his cell. Another text message. Flipping it open, he read the small black letters that covered the screen.

"Hey Roxas.  
Don't worry about what happened ok?  
I was kidding around.  
Love,  
Axel"

Click.Roxas shoved the phone back in his pocket as he grabbed his bags. Finally getting out of the car he walked up the small stairs and opened the door. All the lights were off except a soft glow coming from the kitchen. Roxas laid his bags near the door and walked towards the light. Sitting on one of the stools was his mother, with a beer can infront of her, the phone beside her, and she looked like a mess. Her eyeliner had run down her cheeks, meaning she had been crying. Looking up, she saw her son standing there, with a worried look. Soon, that sad and kind face of relief for her son washed away behind a mask of anger and hate.

"Do you **realize** what time it is? Do you know how **fucking worried **I've been the last couple of **hours**?", She yelled as she stood up, approaching her son.

Roxas glanced at the clock, seeing that red numbers read '11:32'. Oh fuck. He was suppose to call around 7:00-7:30. First, a kiss from a friend which still had him terribly confused, now his mother at his throat. What more could happen in this night?

**To Be Continued**


	3. If There's Blood, Pain Follows

**Gah! Gomen for taking so long to update... Well expecially on my second chapater.. -.-; But yes, I do have to say thanks to the few that review and have told me that they like this fanfic. I know my grammer and spelling aren't the best but I try! And I have to say thanks to my friend Brina-chan for making me write this... Well she just kinda kept saying she wanted to know what happened next, so here you go! **

**And if I feel like it, I just might write the 4th chapater tonight.. smiles Anyways, I hope you guys continue to enjoy my fanfic.**

**Much Love-  
-Insomniac.Kitty-

* * *

**

Light streaked through the dark room, only a strip had been covered in the light. The only section that wasn't lost in the darkness. The cold. 

"Ssssss..."

Roxas had hissed slightly. On his hand, white bubbles of alcohol covered his ring and pinky finger. Looking around the bathroom that he resided in there were bandages, band aids and their wrappers, swabs, alcohol bottles and many bloodly rags. The normally pearl white sink was streaked and swirled with red. Then there was a trail of red starting at the kitchen, all the way to the bathroom.

_You fucking idiot... You knew.. You **knew!**_

The only thought that Roxas could complete. He bit his lip as he started cleaning the cut on his arm. Just when he was able to go back to wearing a tee shirt, this has to happen. Plop. Some of the bubbles had run off Roxas's arm, as they were dyed a deep red. After the bubbles died down, Roxas put a few cotton balls one. The pressure, pushing the alcohol deeper into the wound, he winced slightly. No matter how many times he's done this in his life he still never got use to the sting. Then he laid his arm gently down on the counter, in one of the very few places that wasn't covered in different shades of red. Slowly, he wrapped his arm up, making sure to pull it tightly.

A crack in the floor made his head shoot towards the hallway. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. He lunged at the light switch as he flicked it off.

"God damn it! I fucking told her... Where is that bitch at..."

A man's voice said. Well more like yelled. Roxas prayed to the Dear Lord above that he didn't realize where the blood lead to. He didn't want to see his father. Roxas could tell that he was drunk, or he wouldn't be yelling, and he wouldn't stumbling which you could plainly hear. No. If his father was sober, he be running around the house trying to find him and his mom, making sure they were both ok. Then he'd end up at the hospital getting treated and his parents thinking up some excuse to why his wounds were so bad. Roxas slowly shuffled backwards until he felt the rounded edge of the tub on the back of his knee. Slowly and quietly, he sat down, trying to be as quiet as he could in his condition.

A blackened figure stumbled infront of the door. Bam! He fell against the door frame, but caught himself from hitting the ground. A grunt was heard as you could see it's arm shake. More than likely he fell on it.

"Urgh... Fuck it..."

He yelled as he stood completely up. Then he looked back out into the hallway, seemly searching for something or some one. Then, turning back the bathroom, his eyes stared straight at Roxas. Wether he could see him or not was a differnet matter. His head turned to look at the counter. Even in the dark, you could still make out the outlines of the ojects that occupied the top. Seeing streaks, his father already knew it was blood. Then breathing a sigh of relief, Roxas closed his eyes as he saw his father walk back out, as if he just passed off anything he saw. Well, closing his eyes wasn't a smart idea. The next thing he knew, the left side of his face was smashed up against the cold porcelian with the other side of his face having an unbearible pressure.

He slumped back in the tub, feeling some liquid run down the side of his face. Roxas cracked the one eye that didn't have blood runing in it. He could see the fire in his father's eyes. That fire that he remebers so well. Every other night, that spark would be there until the littlest thing set it off, making it a full blown fire. Hell, you could just say 'Hi' to him and he would go off. And that fire... Is one of the few things Roxas is trully afraid of.

"What the fuck did you do..."

He yelled as he punched him again, but instead of hitting his target of Roxas's face again, he hit his arm as Roxas put it up in some hope of it protecting him. His father glared at him as that seemed to fuel his anger even more. Then he brung up his leg, and smashed it into Roxas's stomach. His eyes widened as he was lunged forward from the force. Smirking, his father did it once more, but with much more force. A tear fell from Roxas's eye as he leaned forward. A drizzle of new found blood made a puddle in the tub. The blood was from his mouth. The force of the kicks made everything in his stomach come up, but he had nothing in his stomach but acid and well, blood of course. His throat stung from the acid, but the blood wouldn't seem to stop coming up as it totally drenched a part of his arm.

"Now, I'll ask again. What. The **fuck**. Did you **do**!"

Grabbing Roxas's hair, he jerked his head up to look at him. Roxas's vision was slightly fuzzy from the blood loss. Many of the small band aids that were on his fingers had fallen off and the wounds reopened.

"**STOP!**"

A high pitched voice screamed. Turning around, but never letting go of his hair, his father turned around to look at his wife. She had tears falling down her cheeks as her mascara and eye liner made black streaks down her cheeks. She had changed out of the clothes she had on ealier to a light lavender silk set. She stood there in pure horror at her husband as she looked at her son. Yes, she knew she hurt him but she had at least forgiven him.

_"Mom... I'm sorry... I really am! Gomen for not calling..."_

_She glared at her son who was pleading for his life after he looked at the clock. But she didn't care. Oh no. She stood up, crunching the beer can in her hand. Roxas took one step back from his mother. Then in one quick motion the can was flying through the air. Roxas moved out of the way but in the time of dodging that, his mother came in close. Before Roxas knew it, his mother slapped him, some light scratches on his cheek. Roxas gripped her hand, holding it. She glared as she punched his side, making him let go._

_"I'll teach you... You should **call** when you're **told!**"_

_Then she grabbed the letter opener off the counter. Now, a lot of people would be like 'Oh, you have to use a lot of force for that to do any damage..' Nope. This was made out of stainless steal. And stainless steal is a metal that doesn't react to the body if it's inside and it can be honed to a point and cut through the skin easily._

_"Give me your arm..."_

_She held out her hand for his arm as she looked at him with an evil glare. Roxas knew what she was going to do, but he wasn't going to let her._

_"No."_

_He answered as he stood there looking at his mother, trying not to let her know that he did have fear and that he was trembling like a little kid inside. She glared and punched foreward with the mail opener and stabbed a part of his right upper arm. He winced as he moved sideways, the blade cutting down his arm. Then she put her foot underneath his which made him fall backwards, hitting his head on the cabniet door handle. He leaned forward slightly, rubbing his head. _

_"Now, are you going to listen to your mother?!"_

_She asked staring down at him, blood dripping off the opener, falling on the floor in small drops. He looked up at her, his eyes slightly wide. He wished his father would come home, sober, and help. But there was little chance that it was going to happen. And if it did, thank the Lord above. Her glare seemingly getting worse, she stepped on Roxas's ankle, bending it to where it could break. Roxas slightly winced as the tried to move, but every time he did it just put more pressure on his ankle. Soon, he was just waiting to hear the bone chilling 'crack' and feel the pain race up his leg like fire._

_Roxas was strong so he didn't cry. He didn't whine. But he couldn't help but showing at least a small amount of pain. Just when he thought that she was going to literally break his ankle, she slashed her arm down, hitting his chest. It made a small cut into his shirt but it reached it's target. His flesh. Roxas only slightly winced as he went to grab the letter opener. But before he could, his mom pulled back, cutting his ring and pinky finger.The cuts were clean and straight, so blood could flow easily out of them.His mom slashed at him some more as he frantically covered his chest with his arms, trying to protect himself._

_"Have you learned your lesson yet... **HAVE YOU ROXAS?!**"_

_She yelled as she stared down at him, seeing all the blood flow off her helpless son. Then something snapped. Like a brick wall, it hit her... She finally realized what had happened. Black-out rage. That's what doctors called it because she could barely remeber what happened. Dropping the opener, the clanging sound echoed through out the house. Then the next noise you heard was the pitter patter of tears falling on the floor._

_"Ro- roxas..."_

_He looked up, seeing tears fall from his mother's face and seeing her tremble in fear. No, not a fear. At realization. Then she fell onto her knees, looking at Roxas._

_"I'm sorry.. Roxas... Ple- please... Forgive... me..."_

_She choked out. Roxas leaned up some, slightly hugging his mom. Yes, he'd forgive his mother. He always does. But his father, no. Something about his father he wouldn't forgive no matter how much he asked._

_"Go.. get cleaned up..."_

_His mother whispered in his ear as she stood up slowly, walking out of the kitchen. Roxas looked at all his wounds and sighed. Looking at the now empty room, he sighed and stood up, going to the bathroom..._

Letting go, Roxas's father walked up to his wife. She slapped him across his face, tears starting to fall once more. He glared at her as he grabbed her hands and pushed her up against the wall, slamming her back into the towel rack.

"You little bitch. You need to shut the fuck up!"

Then he threw her into the hallway, letting her hit the door frame on the way. He smirked, looking down at his wife. Anger. That's what flowed through Roxas's veins. He forgot all about the agonizing pain and stood up slowly. Then he balled up his fist as he punched his father in the back. He was thrown foreward some as he looked over his shoulder. Then, while turning around, he slung his arm out, close lining Roxas as he got pushed backwards, falling and hitting the bathtub rim.

"Please stop..."

His mother pleaded as he looked at her husband. He turned and looked at her.

"Why should I?!", he yelled as he now stood infront of her.

"Because. I'll let you... do what you want... to me.."

Smirking he nodded, "Fine you little bitch. But him..", he said pointing at Roxas,"You better teach him to answer some one!"

She nodded as he pushed past her. She ran up to Roxas and hugged him tightly.

"Please, go over to Sora's.. I don't want you hurt anymore..."

Then she kissed him on his forehead and cheek. Then her hands dropped from him as his father yelled for his mom. She took a deep breath and walked away, and to the room. Now. Now was the time Roxas cried. He'd protect his mother with his life, but no, he couldn't. He felt helpless. As the pain started to come back, new feelings arose. Numbess, depression, hurt, agony.. All the feelings he thought he had left years ago. But they were back. Then he turned off the light, that had probably gotten turned on by his father, and watched as everything was covered in darkness once again. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could still make his way around the house. Going into his room, he grabbed his cell, which was lighted up since it was charging and flipped it open. Pressing two and talk, the phone rang. After about three rings he was going to hang up until some one answered and said,

"Hello...?"

"Hey... So-sora...", Roxas answered through chokes of breath.

"Rox-Roxas! God damn... Do you know what fucking time it is?!", Sora yelled, even though he didn't sound sleepy.

"Yeah... But hey.. I'm coming over... cool..?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be waiting..."

Shutting the cell, he walked over to his closet. Then he grabbed some shirt and pants, and turned around leaving his room.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
